Young Adventurers' Christmas
by Lily Nadesico
Summary: Sidestory to Rise of Young Adventurers. Jonathan and Abelia, now 14 and engaged, celebrate Christmas in their own way, along their ever-faithful Pokemon.


**Pokemon: The Young Adventurers' Christmas**

**oooooooooo**

**Hello... and Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you're all doing well!**

**This story you're about to read comes from a suggestion from my friends NEBSparky and EmperorDraco7, and it is a special Christmas chapter starrin my two Pokemon OCs, the lively Water-type expert Jonathan, and the antisocial Bug-type expert Abelia. Even Pokemon trainers celebrate Christmas, and our two lovebirds will have a chance to spend it in their own special way. **

**This story is set during a later arc of my Pokemon Rise of the Young Adventurers story, and to be more precise, during the arc in which Jonathan and Abelia visit the Sevii Islands. There will be a few references to events that will happen in my story, but nothing that will prevent you from understanding the story, and nothing that will really spoil the fun for the rest of my story. This story is simply here to provide some fluffy and warm feeling for those who like my Pokemon OCs and would like to see something romantic between them.**

**As you can see, there is not much I have to say about this story. All Pokemon are copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak, and no money is being made out of this story! I guess that's all I had to say... so, to all to whom this story might interest, happy reading!**

**Jonathan and Abelia are my OCs, so know that, okay? :)**

**oooooooooo**

**Young Adventurers' Christmas**

"Well... not a bad place, I should say!" Jonathan stated, as soon as he and his best friend turned girlfriend entered the small hut they had rented for that particular day... Christmas day, a day unlike any other, in which the two young adventurers had chosen to enjoy some free time and let their Pokemon rest. "This is quite a cozy place to spend Christmas, don't you think so, Abelia?"

Jonathan, a bright and cheerful trainer of Water-type Pokemon hailing from the mysterious region of Oblivia, stepped inside the hut and set his unusually heavy backpack on the ground, before taking all of his Pokeballs out of his belt and setting them near a couch. He had grown quite a lot since five years ago, when his journey had started alongside his childhood friend Abelia: now bearing himself with confidence and pride, the 14-year-old boy was wearing a short-sleeved dark green shirt with a white Pokeball drawn upon it, a pair of dark blue shorts, and white-and-red trainers, upon which he was wearing an heavy jacket, in order to protect himself from the cold of that particular period of the year. Sighing in content, Jonathan took his coat off and flung it carelessly upon a chair, before looking around. The small hut seemed to have everything it needed to accomodate a couple for a few days: the levigated wooden floor was decorated with a couple of soft, lush red carpets, there was a large tv screen on the other side of the room, and two soft-looking couches were placed right in front of the tv, and close to a traditional fireplace, in which a few hints of cinders could still be seen. On the other side of the living room, there was what looked like a small kitchen, complete with a table and a few chairs. A couple of beds were placed close to the kitchen, and it was clear that they had been cleaned and ironed. Jonathan made a mental note to thank the owner of he small house for letting them arriv in such a pretty place.

Even Abelia, for all that she wasn't the kind of girl to be overly enthusiastic about things, seemed to be quite pleased with their accomodation, as she made her eyes wander from place to place. The girl had changed quite a bit from the antisocial loner she was at the start of her journey: while she retained her rough-and-tumble country girl looks, with her silver hair tied in a pair of cute pigtails held by black ribbons, it was visible that she was now taking more care of herself, and her expression had lost the angry edge she had had some time ago. She was now wearing a yellow-and-black top that left her belly exposed, and a matching skirt, substituting her plain white sundress. She, too, was wearing a jacket to fight off the cold, but her feet were bare like they always were - for some reason, the girl hated footwear, and had managed to go around the world for such a long time without ever needing shoes or anything like that.

"I have to admit, it's not bad..." she said, setting all of her Pokeballs on the couch and then walking around to get herself acquainted with the place. The warm wooden floor felt nice on her soles and toes, and the temperature was quite confortable too. "But... Jonathan, are you sure this place is enough for us and our Pokemon? We have a full team each, after all... think they will all be able to stay here?"

"Don't worry, Abi, it's going to be alright!" Jonathan cheerfully answered, as he began opening up his Pokeballs and letting out his beloved Water-type Pokemon. "Alright, gang! This is a special day for us all... so, get out of your Pokeballs and have all the fun you want!"

Jonathan's Water-type Pokemon appeared in rapid succession, starting from the two Pokemon he had started his journey with - his Samurott, the samurai otter that had evolved a long time ago from his Oshawott; his Omastar, the evolved form of his beloved Omanyte; a beautiful rose-scaled Gorebyss; a bulky-looking Walrein; a stone-skinned Relicanth and a fierce-looking Feraligatr, all standing up proudly in front of their trainer. However, it was not long before Gorebyss called for their attention, snapping her long serpentine tail on the wooden floor. "_You heard the boss, everyone! This is a special day, we are here to have fun and enjoy the occasion!_" she said in her own melodious language.

The wizened Relicanth smiled slightly. "_Aye. What is it that humas say about this particular day? Tis the season to be jolly, isn't it?_" he stated.

Abelia smiled happily and began opening up her own Pokeball as well, her previous concerns forgotten. "Well, Jonathan, if you do say so... alright, eveyone! You can join the party!" she said, as a small host of Bug-types Pokemon popped out of the red-and-white spheres: first came a majestic Scolipede, the Pokemon Abelia had grown up with ever since he was a small, playful Venipede; right after came a jolly-looking Venomoth, whose wing scales shimmered ever so slightly, and a nimble Yanma; and finally, a tough-looking Armaldo, a muscular Heracross... and finally, a fiery Larvesta, the Pokemon Abelia had received from an old Pokemon breeder right after she had turned ten. All of them joined Jonathan's Pokemon as they cheered in celebration for that particular day!

"_So... this is Christmas, huh?_" Yanma asked with a buzz of her frail wings. As the most recent addition to Abelia's team, many uses of humanity still eluded her. "_I heard quite a few things about this holiday... but I never thought I'd see how you guys celebrate it first hand!_"

"Well... to be fair, this is a rather subdued way of celebrating it." Abelia told the dragonfly-like Pokemon, as she took another look at the room. "Sure, this place is nice, and it's large enough to accomodate all of you... but it could be a little more lively, don't you think?"

"_Most definitely, Abelia..._" Scolipede answered, quickly skittering to a corner of the room and using his long, razor-sharp antennae to check it. "_I think a few adjustments would allow us to celebrate Christmas in a better way. Couldn't we check if there are any decorations around here?_"

"There's a door right there... maye we can find something in that room!" Jonathan answered, looking at a door on the far side of the large room. "Can you wait for me, guys? Possibly without wrecking the place in the meantime, okay?"

"_No problem, Jonathan._" Omastar answered. "_While you're there... how about we gather some logs and light up a nice fire inside that chimney? It's going to look more... romantic that way!_"

Both Jonathan and Abelia blushed slightly as Scolipede and Samurott looked at each other and chuckled, and the other Pokemon wisely decided not to tease the two humans on that anymore. It had been a bit of a bumpy road for the two of them to get together, and all the Pokemon figured the both deserved their hard-won happiness without anyone's snark. "_Fair enough, guys..._" Venomoth stated. "_If anyone is interested, I saw some wood just outside of the hut. Anyone willing to go take some?_"

"_Leave that to us!_" Heracross said, as he and Armaldo stepped forward. "_Muscle jobs are our speciality!_"

"_Hey now... hold on a second!_" Jonathan's Wailord said, dragging himself on his large fin-like paws. "_I am no slouch myself, you can't just shut me out like that! Have some respect, for crying out loud!_"

"_I'm coming too! I'll show you just how strong I am!_" Abelia's Larvesta exclaimed, aggressively wriggling towards the rest of the team, and standing up in an attempt to look more threatening. "_I can take in a couple logs as well!_"

Jonathan, Samurott, Abelia and Scolipede sweatdropped at the Bug / Fire type's eagerness to please... but they knew that she was not going to be very useful, because of her reduced size and strength. "_Er... we... appreciate the good will, Larvesta, but I think you're rushing too much. I mean, you don't even have the arms to carry the logs with..._" the giant centipede answered. "_Instead, why don't you light up the fire in the chimney? That's something you are certainly good at doing!_"

The firey caterpillar emitted a puff of smoke from her hairy hide. "_Awww, that's no fair, using me as some kind of fire rekindler! This is a violation of my terms of service! I was not intended to be used in this way! I am about to evolve into a beautiful and powerful Volcarona, and I am meant to be fighting strong opponents and become stronger... not to be wasting my time doing housework or making eggs hatch!_" she protested, hopping in place as flames sprayed out of her body. Abelia sighed, flabbergasted at her Bug / Fire type's brash behaviour, who had only gotten worse as her time to evolve into a Volcarona, a powerful semi-legendary Bug-type Pokemon, came closer.

"I always make you fight, Larvesta, and you never disappointed me once..." Abelia said. "And you're not exactly the first Pokemon we ask a small favour to... aren't you being a little too proud about it?"

"_Hmph... you know how she is, a day without boasting about how she'll be a Volcarona is a day wasted in Larvesta's book!_" Gorebyss answered with a cheeky grin. The firey caterpillar heardthat, and quickly turned to the abyssal fish, who stood her ground and looked back at her in a mocking way.

"Oh boy... here they go again!" Jonathan commented, while Larvesta and Gorebyss continued glaring at each other... Larvesta in anger, and Gorebyss with a challenging smirk. "Well, while those two settle their disputes... I'll go check if there is something interesting in the other room, okay?"

"Okay, Jonathan, we'll be waiting for you here!" Abelia said, before sweatdropping at the sight of Larvesta and Gorebyss bickering like a couple of school kids right behind her.

"_I'll show you to treat a future Volcarona with respect, fish-face!_"

"_Yeah, yeah... why don't you evolve into a Volcarona and show me, right now?_"

"I think they could keep at it for hours..." Abelia commented, noticing much to her frustration that the wooden floor meant Larvesta would need to be stopped before she set fire to the shack...

Jonathan chuckled as Larvesta and Gorebyss continued arguing, and several of their Pokemon began encircling the duo and placing bets on one or the other! The only one who was still keeping his dignity was Jonathan's wise Relicanth, who was standing away from the rest of the team, shaking his head in disbelief. "_Sigh... Jonathan, remind me how I ended up being a baby sitter for this bunch of crazy people..._" the living fossil stated, shrugging his back fins.

"What can I say, Relicanth? You were the one who wanted to join my team, back then..." the young boy answered with a chuckle, before finally walking towards the door. "Okay then... I'll be downstairs if you need me. Abelia, make sure those two don't end up killing each other, okay?"

The silver-haired girl actually chuckled at that. She knew that, for all they could quarrel, Larvesta and Gorebyss would never really hurt each other. "Ooookay, Jonathan, I'll make sure these idiots don't go overboard! Later!"

**oooooooooo**

The door Jonathan had stepped through brought him to a flight of stairs that descended towards a dark and cold basement. With a shudder, the young boy from Oblivia flicked a switch to his side, turning the lights on, and stepped downstairs, ending up in another room. Or, better say, some sort of storage in which several carton crates had been stacked, with one of them quickly attracting his attention. It was tall and narrow, and its outside was decorated with red ribbons and pinewood branches, and Jonathan was quite surprised to see that he seemed to have hit the jackpot so quickly.

"Looks like someone was ready for all possible happenings here..." he said to himself, sweatdropping a little. "Oh well... I am certainly not looking at the gift Rapidash in the mouth. Let's see what's inside of it..."

Taking care not to drop anything, Jonathan reached the taller carton crate and carefully placed it on the ground on its longer side, before opening it up... and smiling in joy as a nice Christmas tree, still bare but very well usable, appeared before his eyes. Now, the only problem was the fact that there seemed to be no decorations at all... but that could easily be changed, if his luck held out. Quickly, Jonathan began searching through the nearby boxes, and much to his joy, he quickly found several decorations tha could very well be used for that tree. Thanking his lucky stars, Jonathan quickly picked up a crate and walked upstairs again, where the rest of the team had finally managed to calm down the quarreling Larvesta and Gorebyss. Abelia turned his way as Jonathan set the small crate down, close to a corner of the huge living room, and drew the attention to him.

"Jonathan?" Abelia asked. Several of the Pokemon turned as well, and Jonathan looked up and winked at them. "Don't tell me you already found something to decorate this place with!"

"Actually, yes, I'm telling you exactly that!" Jonathan said, grinning from ear to ear. The entrance door opened, letting in Heracross and Armaldo, who were carrying several heavy-looking logs of wood in their arms and placing them near the chimney. "Can somebody come and help me out? Those crates might be a little too much for me to carry all by myself."

"_Sure, Jonathan. No problem at all!_" His Samurott answered. "_Hey, Scolipede, wanna help me out on this one?_"

"_I was just about to ask that!_" the huge centipede answered. Abelia herself stood up from the couch and nodded, motioning to Jonathan to let her help out as well, and the young teen winked and motioned to the door he had just come out of.

"Thanks, everyone... okay, let's get to work! I'm willing to bet this will be a special day for us all!"

**oooooooooo**

Thanks to Samurott and Scolipede, carrying all the crates from the basement to the living room was not hard in the slightest, and soon, the Chistmas tree had been set up and displayed in all of its magnificence in the living room, ready to be decorated. Both trainers, along with their respective Pokemon, had begun working on setting up the decorations for the tree, while a vigorous fire burned in the chimney. Eventually, Larvesta had agreed to use her Flame Charge attack to light up the wooden logs that Heracross and Armaldo had carefully placed in the chimney, and now a pleasurable light and warmth was radiating though the room, making it easier to work on the tree without distractions.

In a few minutes, Jonathan, Abelia and their Pokemon had almost finished a splendid job: the tree had turned out very well, covered in colourful decorations, small porcelain angels, mistletoe, silvered streaks of cloth, and several miscellaneous decorations that gave the room a perfect Christmas appearence. Quickly snatching the comet decoration with her segmented legs, Abelia's Yanma flew to the top of the tree and set the final decoration down, finally completing the job and flying back in order to admire the end result.

"_Well... I'd say we all did a great job!_" the dragonfly Pokemon buzzed, gently landing near her trainer, who scratched her on the head in an affectionate gesture. "_Now this is how a room should be when you set up a Christmas party in it!_"

"Thanks, everyone... we were lucky to find this tree and decorations... and we did a great job setting it all up!" Jonathan told his friends and travelling companions. His girlfriend smiled shyly and turned her head sideways, hiding a small blush, while several Pokemon cheered for a job well done.

"_That's all well and good, Jonathan... but there is still something that bugs me. No pun intended, of course._" Omastar said, waving his tentacles apologetically at Scolipede and the rest of Abelia's Pokemon team. "_We... have something to celebrate Christmas with, right? It wouldn't do to have a Christmas party without some good food to pig out on, I would say!_"

Abelia winked at the nautilus-like Pokemon. "Omastar... why do you think our backpack were so heavy today?" she answered. "You see, while we were doing our shopping, we stopped to a grocery to buy something to celebrate Christmas with... and we have more than enough food for each and every one of us! So... come on everybody, let's start whipping up a nice dinner, and let's enjoy ourselves while we can! This is a special day for all of us!"

"You'll get no argument from me! Let's go!" Jonathan answered. He stopped just for a moment to snatch the remote and turning the tv on, then joined Abelia as the girl began taking out several cans and packets of food from the two trainers' backpacks, with all the Pokemon cheering and joining the fun. In a flash, Jonathan and Abelia had the ingredients ready, washed their hands and began working on prearing a huge meal for both themselves and their Pokemon! Samurott flicked on a switch placed right beside the Christmas tree, and the lights immediately turned on, giving the place an even merrier atmosphere.

As the Pokemon began cerigand partyng, Jonathan and Abelia looked at each other and smiled, knowing that this was only the beginning of an unforgattable evening!

**oooooooooo**

The evening had been something extraordinary for all of them. Singing Christmas songs, telling jokes to each other, and gorging themselves on the delicious food Jonathan had prepared - with some precious help from his girlfriend - the team had managed to party well into the small hours of the morning, enjoying every single moment they had together.

Which is why, when Jonathan woke up finding himself sitting at the kitchen table, his head laid upon it, he was quite surprised.

"Huh? Wha... what the..." he murmured drowsily, lifting his head up as he heard the low buzzing of the tv, and gentle snoring all around him. The room was dark, except for the light coming from the still functioning tv... and all of the Pokemon they had let out of the Pokeballs were sleeping, huddled together in a corner and keeping each other warm and comfortable. The sounds of the tv and the breathing was all that could be heard, and Jonathan quickly understood that he had managed to somehow fall asleep at the table, with a pile of dirty dishes and glasses laid out in front of him! "Oh... oh, boy... I can't believe it... I actually managed to fall asleep? Gee, I was having the time of my life too... this is rather embarassing! Now, what time is it..."

Casting a quick glance at his X-Transceiver, the young boy nodded as he saw that it was 3 o'clock in the morning... then began looking around searching for Abelia. The beds were still empty, which meant that his girlfriend must have fallen asleep somewhere else. Taking care not to wake anyone, Jonathan stood up from his seat, moving his slightly pained neck, and walked over to the sofa, allowing himself a gentle smile as he saw his girlfriend lying there, on her side, and snoring gently.

"Hmm... thanks... I've eaten enough..." the silver-haired girl murmured in her sleep. With a smile, Jonathan sat down on the couch, right beside her, and took a good look at her - she hadn't bothered with cleaning herself up after they had settled down for that night, and the soles of her bare feet, whih she usually cleaned every evening, were still blackened. Her yellow and black top and shorts were somewhat messed up, showing her stomach, and her hair was tousled. Not to mention the small line of drool coming out of her mouth as she slept... yet, for some reason, Jonathan found her incredibly cute as she slept like that, looking peaceful and content.

However, all things had to come to an end, and it was time to wake her up. Knowing very well how to do it by personal experience, Jonathan gently moved closer and placed Abelia's feet on his lap, before using his fingers to tickle the dirty soles of her feet. In spite of her being always barefoot, the skin on Abelia's soles was quite soft and sensitive, and it didn't take long for her to start feeling the effect, as her gentle snoring turned into a shortened breath, and then into a musical giggle.

"Hehee... Jonathan... that tickles! Heheheee..." she said, wiggling her toes and squirming in pleasure. Jonathan was not about to let her repeat that, and quickly moved to just below her toes, using his fingers to stroke the most sensitive spots and send Abelia into a fit of giggles. The Bug-type expert, her eyes still closed, began squirming more and more, shivers of pleasure going up her body.

For a few minutes, the two childhood sweethearts remained like that, with Jonathan tickling Abelia, and the girl offering no resistance, until Abelia breathlessly called for him to stop and let her catch some breath. Jonathan winked at her and ceased his tickling, only giving her toes a last caress.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Jonathan whispered, his voice low as to not wake up the still-sleeping Pokemon. Abelia rubbed her eyes and sat on the couch indian style, keeping her legs crossed at the ankles before straightening her top and her hair. "So, Abi... did you get a good sleep?"

"You can say that... even though it wasn't in my intention to do so..." Abelia answered gently, before enveloping Jonathan in a warm, enthusiastic embrace. "And I couldn't have asked for a better way to wake up!"

"Hehee... believe me, Abi, it was a pleasure!" Jonathan answered, hugging her back. The two slowly separated and sat on the couch, close to each other, as they enjoyed each other's company, and the television and the Christmas tree both kept projecting a warm, comfortable light on each other. It looked like time had stopped... Jonathan and Abelia were simply staying there, keeping close to each other and petting each other in an affectionate way. "And... I'm glad we were able to spend this Christmas night together... we were lucky to be able to find ourselves some time to celebrate."

"I know..." Abelia answered. "I mean, keeping in sape and training our Pokemon is all well and good, but sometimes... heh, you just have to lie down and enjoy the journey, right? Thank you, Jonathan... this istruly a splendid night!"

"Just as you are now, Abi..." Jonathan said, caressing Abelia's face and causing her to blush furiously. Even with her dirty feet, her messed-up clothes and her tousled hair, Abelia maintained a sort of down-to-earth charm that made her irresistible in his eyes. "Really, I'm serious... I... er... don't think I've ever found you cuter than you are now! I mean it, really!"

It took Abelia some time to actually process what her boyfriend had told her, and she averted her glance in shyness. "Th... Thank you, Jonathan... really... I... I never thought myself as pretty, to be fair, and I never cared too much... at least, not until we got together... and we got into that accident..." she stammered, casting a quick glance at a couple of scars she had recently gained, one on the heel of her left foot, and the other on her belly. Jonathan sighed gently, and fingered a scar he had just a little above his left eye, as well as another on his left forearm - even he had gained those in a rather bad accident that had left both him and Abelia hospitalized for a rather long time, but was now only a memory. "I... I mean, really, I am grateful to you for thinking that of me!"

"No problem, Abi... but I think this evening needs one more thing, in order to be absolutely perfect." Jonathan answered, before pointing to the lit-up Christmas tree, something Abelia was quick to catch on. Taking care not to wake their Pokemon up, the two teens stood up from the couch and walked up to the tree, before sitting down right below it... and gently kissing each other, exchanging a silent promise to remain faithful to their love for the rest of their lives.

"What better way to end such a day... than a nice kiss under the mistletoe?" Jonathan said, just a moment before their lips met in a quick, tender kiss. "Merry Christmas, Abelia!"

"Merry Christmas, Jonathan. This was the best present I could ever ask for!" Abelia answered.

They both smiled and hugged each other, as they kissed once again, putting a nice end to an unforgettable day...

**oooooooooo**

**THE END**


End file.
